Speedy Recovery Trash
by Nezhie
Summary: Aquí subiré una serie de historias que implican a la pareja Mercy y Tracer. Si no te gusta no entres. Antes que nada aclarar que esta historia la he publicado tambien en Wattpad bajo el nombre de NoWaifuNoLaifu- Te acompaño a que lo visites si quieres leer más de mis historias. Sin más dilación, que disfrutes de tu lectura.


¡Hola! Esta historia trata del ship, pareja, o como queráis llamarlo, de Mercy y Tracer. Antes que nada decir que si no te gusta este ship te acompaño a que te marches amablemente.

Esta historia ya la he publicado en Wattpad bajo el nombre de NoWaifuNoLaifu-

\- Vamos apresurad el paso, esta misión debe de completarse antes del anochecer- Jack Morrison, ahora más conocido como Soldado 76, estaba más gruñón de lo normal. Bueno en realidad siempre estaba así, pero hoy lo notaba más estrasado. El viejo no debería trabajar tanto...

\- ¡Lena deprisa! - me miró con el ceño fruncido. Esta misión sí que debía de ser importante.

\- ¡A sus órdenes abuelo! - Le sonreí despreocupadamente y conseguí mi objetivo. Su cara de enfado se relajó un poco. Le guiñé el ojo y entré en la sala de reuniones.

Todo el mundo estaba allí. Genji afilaba su espada mientras Junkrat le enseñaba un diseño nuevo para su katana que consistía en añadirle unas bombas para que explotara con cada impacto. El cyborg le intentaba explicar que él saldría volando también, pero el irradiado no parecía escucharle. Roadhog estaba al lado de ellos, tirando de su cadena para comprobar su resistencia. Mei y Zarya discutían, ya que Mei decía que sus paredes de hielo eran más fuertes que las barreras de Zarya, siempre he pensado que hacen buena pareja.  
Tobjorn le daba brillo a su torreta, como si así fuera a defender mejor. A veces creo que le tiene demasiado cariño...  
Zenyatta y Hanzo mantenían una conversación sobre... no sé, tranquilidad supongo. La gente dice que yo no tengo mucho de eso, no tengo ni idea de qué les hace pensar eso.  
y Lúcio estaban jugando a unos videojuegos y Symmetra les observaba comentado algo de lo inmaduros que son.  
McCree hablaba con Bastion, o más bien le contaba lo increíble que él mismo era. Al vaquero le gustaba mucho alardear y el pobre omnic, al no tener palabras ni ser muy rápido, no le quedaba otra que escuchar. Reinhardt estaba charlando con Ana, le decía lo orgulloso que estaba de sus nietos. Así nos llamaba a Hana, Lúcio y a mi. No compartíamos sangre como era obvio, pero si eso le hacía feliz, ¿Por qué no dárselo?

Sonreí ampliamente al ver a mi familia. Sí, estaban un poco locos, pero así es más divertido ¿no?  
Mi sonrisa desapareció al ver a Angela y a Phara juntas. Ellas se habían hecho muy buenas amigas y cada vez pasaban más tiempo juntas. Creo que todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de que siento algo por la doctora, excepto Phara y ella. Cuando están juntas parece que la barrera de Zarya las rodeara y las aislara del mundo exterior... de mi.  
No veía justo que ella me la estuviera robando, acababa de alistarse en Overwatch y ya eran tan cercanas.

\- ¡Oye Lena! - la voz de Hana me sacó de mis pensamientos - ¡Ven aquí o el cascarrabias la pagará contigo!

\- ¡He escuchado eso! - respondió Morrison lo que causó la risa de la gamer.

Fuí rápidamente a su lado y ella me pasó un brazo por el hombro.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seria?¿Te ha dejado Hanzo el palo que tiene en el culo siempre?- resoplé un poco por la broma y vi por el rabillo del ojo al mencionado dándole una mirada de muerte a Hana.

\- No voy a caer en tus juegos. ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu cuarto a jugar con las muñecas? El campo de batalla no es lugar para niños.

\- ¡No soy una niña! - Hana le hizo un corte de manga y el arquero la miró horrorizado.

\- Niñata... - Murmuró por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente porque lo escuchó.

\- ¡A que te comes las flechas! - se levantó e intentó ir a por él, lo habría conseguido de no ser porque la agarré.

\- ¡Silencio! - Un fuerte golpe resonó en la sala. se sentó de inmediato.

\- Escuchadme todos - Soldado comenzó - Puede que no lo parezca, pero esta misión es clave para lograr nuestro objetivo, recuperar el guante de Doomfist. Varias fuentes nos han comunicado que está en poder de Talon, y la misma Athena lo ha confirmado gracias a su gran capacidad de investigación.

\- Gracias señor Morrison - la suave voz de Athena se escuchó.

\- No hay que darlas. En definitiva, tenemos que tener éxito en esta misión, os necesito a plena disposición.

\- ¡Sí comandante! - Respondimos todos a la vez.

\- Está bien, ahora procederé a hacer los grupos. Nos dividiremos en cinco personas cada grupo, que serán tres en total. Reinhardt, tú irás con Junkrat, Hanzo, MacCree y conmigo, para hacer un asalto frontal mientras nos proteges.

\- ¡Yo seré vuestro escudo! - Gritó entusiasmado.

\- ¿Seguro que puedes cargar ese martillo, grandote? - Junkrat le preguntó con una gran sonrísa en su cara.

\- ¡Puedo con éste y con veinte más! - Respondió orgulloso.

\- Genji y Tracer flanqueareis mientras Roadhog y Zarya hacen de distracción. Bastión permanecerá escondido para sorprender a los enemigos desprevenidos.  
El último grupo lo formará Lúcio para lanzar los enemigos hacia Mei y que ella los pueda congelar. En el cielo estarán Phara y Mercy mientras las protege de posibles peligros en su meka. El resto permaneceréis en la base ayudando a Winston con los datos. ¿Está todo claro?

\- ¡Sí señor! - Todo el mundo estaba entusiasmado.

Miré hacia atrás y Angela me sonrió al darse cuenta de mi mirada. Yo aparté la vista con el ceño ligéramente fruncido y no pude ver la mueca de preocupación que hizo. No me gustaba la idea de que estuvieran juntas en un grupo, pero esta era una misión importante, había que ser profesional.

\- Está bien equipo, vamos a la nave.

Dicho esto todo el mundo se levantó. Al salir por la puerta noté una mano en mi hombro.

\- ¿Lena?

Me giré un poco para ver la cara de compasión de Angela. Odiaba esa cara, normalmente la ponía para hacerte sentir mejor o para decirme algo malo. No me gusta dar pena.

-¿Está todo bien? - todavía no soltó mi hombro, incluso apretó su agarre.

\- Claro que si cariño - le di una sonrisa falsa y aparté su mano - vamos a hacer la misión ¿vale?

\- Lena te conozco, se que te pasa algo y no quiero que estés desconcentrada en la misión - intentó acercarse otra vez pero yo me alejé.

\- No me pasa nada Mercy, vamos date prisa, tienes que ayudar a Phara - dije con un poco de veneno el nombre de la egipcia. Angela parecía confundida, tanto por mi tono de voz como por llamarla Mercy, ya que yo solo me dirigía a ella por ese nombre en el campo de batalla.

Iba a ser un día largo.  
_

\- Está bien equipo, ya tenéis vuestros objetivos, seguid el plan y todo saldrá bien. - Todo el mundo asintió y se preparó para salir.

Antes de partir, Mercy me agarró del brazo.

\- Lena, ten cuidado por favor. Y cuando lleguemos tenemos que hablar. - Iba a protestar pero ella negó con la cabeza para que me ahorrara las palabras. No tenía escapatoria.

\- Tracer, ¿estás lista? - Genji se acercó a mi. Pude ver a Roadhog, Zarya y Bastion detrás de él, impacientes por empezar.

\- ¡Claro! - Quizás unas carreras me despejarían un poco.

Una vez en posición, esperamos a que Phara nos diera indicaciones desde el cielo.

\- Veo varias torretas, dos soldados en la parte superior y cuatro en la inferior. No puedo ver muchas más cosas Soldado. - Vi a Phara descender suavemente.

\- Está bien, es un comienzo, nosotros entraremos por la puerta principal. Tracer y Genji ocupaos de la parte superior. Phara y Mercy apoyo aéreo a mi señal. - Jack hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para indicar el comienzo del plan.

Genji dió un par de volteretas y llegó a su destino. Yo utilicé mi traslación para lanzarme contra la pared e impulsarme hacia arriba. Le hice una señal a Genji con los dedos.

 _Uno... Dos... Y..._

De un fuerte golpe en la nuca cayeron los dos soldados.

\- Jack, todo listo aquí arriba - susurré por el comunicador.

\- Está bien, seguid avanzando para acabar con otros enemigos, pero en silencio.

\- Vamos Jack, mi segundo nombre es sutileza - dije irónicamente.

\- Tracer, si haces que nos descubran, limpiarás los baños comunes durante una semana.

\- Uuuh, Lena creo que Hanzo está de diarrea, no creo que te guste hacerlo - Hana atacó al francotirador.

\- ¡E-eso no es cierto! - Casi podía ver el sonrojo de Hanzo.

\- En realidad apestan un poco los baños. No pensaba que una persona tan pequeña podría hacer algo así colega - se escuchó la risa siniestra de Junkrat.

\- Os recuerdo que os puedo volar la cabeza desde aquí - gruñó el arquero.

\- ¡Te voy a partir! - Zarya se unió a la discusión por algún motivo. No sé, a los rusos les gusta las peleas.

\- ¡Silencio idiotas! - 76 dijo demasiado fuerte.

Al instante empezaron a sonar unas alarmas ensordecedoras y unas luces rojas tintaron la habitación.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Lena, Genji salid de ahí! ¡Vamos, todos a vuestras posiciones! - Todo el mundo empezó a correr a sus respectivos sitios. Genji y yo estábamos demasiado lejos y el cyborg pareció darse cuenta.

\- Morrison, no podemos llegar a nuestras posiciones, vamos a seguir flanqueando - sin esperar una respuesta seguimos hacia delante tratando de no ser detectados.

\- ¡No podéis hacer eso, quién sabe cuantos hay dentro! ¡Volved aquí ahora mismo! - Podía escuchar la metralleta de Soldado disparando.

Seguimos hacia delante ignorando muy a nuestro pesar las órdenes del capitán. Íbamos a estar bien, sólo teníamos que seguir pasando desapercibidos.

Genji saltó una distancia inhumana hacia un puente en una posición más elevada. Cuando llegó se asomó al borde.

\- Tracer ¿Crees que puedes llegar? - extendió su mano hacia mí.

\- No lo sé Genji, me puedo teletransportar hacia delante, no hacia arriba.

\- ¿Qué tal si pruebas con esa pared? - Señaló a la superficie.

\- Lo intentaré... - Me preparé para correr. En un segundo llegué hasta allí y utilicé el muro para impulsarme. Cuando estaba a medio camino en el aire el sonido de un aparato averiado me llamó la atención.

\- ¡Tracer! - Vi a Genji alejándose, pero él estaba quieto. Eso solo podía significar que...

 _Estoy cayendo._

Miré hacia abajo para ver que me esperaba una caída de unos metros. Puse mis brazos por instinto para intentar hacerme el menor daño posible.

A los pocos segundos noté como si un camión me golpeara. El frío suelo tampoco aliviaba el dolor.

\- Ugh... - Me intenté mover pero al instante lo lamenté ya que sentí un agudo dolor en mis costillas. - ¡Joder! - Decidí volver a tumbarme y rezar a que nadie me viera.

\- ¡Lena! - Genji me llamó por mi nombre esta vez, supongo que por la desesperación. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí. Pero ah... - Cogí aliento. El dolor me quitaba la respiración. - Creo que no me puedo mover.

\- Está bien, no te muevas, voy a bajar.

\- ¡No! Genji espera. Aquí estoy a salvo, no puedes cargarme, nos descubrirán

\- No te voy a dejar allí, te matarán. - Se dispuso a bajar otra vez.

\- Si me intentas salvar, moriremos los dos. No podrás luchar conmigo a cuestas. - Genji dejó de bajar y me miró durante unos segundos, considerando mi declaración.

\- No te muevas de aquí. Intenta arrastrarte a una esquina y escóndete. Volveré dentro de poco.

\- Intentaré no moverme mucho. Caerse desde 90 metros ayuda a ganar movilidad ¿sabes? - Me reí de la estúpida sugerencia del ninja, pero el karma me lo pagó recordandome el dolor insoportable.

\- Veo que no pierdes tu ingenio ni en las situaciones más extremas. Creo que a Jack no le hará tanta gracia. - Desapareció como el rayo de mi vista.

\- ¡Eso es chantaje Genji! - Pude escuchar su risa en la distancia. O igual estaba imaginado cosas.

Me puse boca abajo y me intenté arrastrar a un lugar menos visible. Cada vez que hacía fuerza con mis brazos notaba como si me estuvieran desgarrando las entrañas, no iba a llegar muy lejos. A los pocos metros noté un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

\- Vaya vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí. ¡La caballería ha llegado! - Una risa malévola llegó a mis oídos. No hacía falta que me girara para saber quien era.

\- Sombra... - Giré mi cabeza todo lo que pude para intentar verla. Cuando mi vista se enfocó, logré ver esa sonrisa presumida que te hacía parecer inferior.

\- ¿De verdad pensabas que tú y tu grupito de veladores de la paz íbais a lograr algo? Conocíamos vuestro plan desde el principio - me agarró del hombro y me giró bruscamente para que le hiciera frente y puso su pie sobre mis costillas, apretando fuertemente.

\- ¡Agh! - se escuchó un crujido desagradable - E-eso no es posible, t-tú...

\- Soy una hacker querida, ¿de verdad piensas que no soy capaz de entrar en vuestros penosos sistemas? Me duele mucho que me tengas en tan poca consideración. - Se cubrió la cara con las manos y fingió que lloraba. A los segundos su llanto se convirtió en una risa. - Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien, amiga. - La garra de Sombra se acercaba a mi cara, cuando sonó un poderoso rugido. La mexicana de inmediato dirigió su mirada al frente y su semblante se llenó de ira. - ¡Malditos inútiles! - En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sombra desapareció. Lo último que vi fue el martillo de Reinhardt y oscuridad.  
_

 _\- ¡Os dije que volviérais a vuestra posición, si hubieseis cumplido la órdenes nadie habría salido herido!_

 _\- ¡Estábamos demasiado lejos Jack, era imposible llegar hasta allí!_

 _\- ¡No vamos a resolver nada discutiendo!_

 _\- ¡Ha sido por culpa de ese arquero, si él no fuera tan estirado no nos habrían descubierto!_

 _\- ¡A mí no me metas!_

Empecé escuchando suaves susurros, hasta que se convirtieron en gritos que me perforaban los oídos. Abrí un poco los ojos y miré a mis lados. Me encontraba en una cama rodeada por unas cortinas blancas. Podía ver las sombras de mis amigos detrás de ellas. Todo el mundo se movía violentamente. Noté una figura a mi lado meditando. Me intenté incorporar pero ese extraño individuo me detuvo.

\- No deberías hacer eso Lena. - La suave voz de Zenyatta parecía más profunda de lo normal debido a los gritos de fondo.

\- Necesito hacer algo, se están peleando por mi culpa. - Intenté levantarme pero una mano metálica me lo impidió.

\- Otra voz enfadada no va a arreglar las cosas, y menos la tuya. - Me volví a tumbar. Él tenía razón.

\- ¿Lo hemos conseguido? - Le miré con miedo en mis ojos.

\- Sí, Phara te sacó de allí con su traje de raptora y nosotros acabamos la misión. Con más dificultades de los normal porque solo podíamos flanquear por un lado. Junkrat intentó ayudar, pero le hicimos entender que las bombas no son silenciosas. - Incluso con su cara metálica, noté un tono de diversión. Se nota que es un miembro de los Shambali, siempre sabe que decir y a quién decírselo - Aunque nos costó bastante convencer a Mercy de que siguiera con nosotros.

\- ¿Angela? - Mierda, ella va a estar enfadada conmigo.

\- Sí, la doctora estaba muy preocupada. Creo que le debería hacer saber que has despertado. - Se levantó de la silla.

\- ¡Espera!¿Qué le digo? - estaba asustada por no saber la reacción de Angela.

\- Creo que por una vez deberías seguir tu corazón, señorita Oxton. - Zenyatta desapareció por la cortina. Él siempre decía cosas que te hacían pensar.

Pasaron dos minutos hasta que llegó Angela. Se que fueron dos minutos porque me encargué de contar cada segundo. Como si fuera una cuenta atrás que al llegar a su final haría detonar algo.  
Pero no paso nada. Angela entró y me miró a los ojos. Su zafiros azules estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Sentí como se me partió el corazón ante la imagen.

\- Angie yo... - No pude hablar más ya que se abalanzó sobre mi para abrazarme.

Al principio dolió pero cuando la escuché sollozar y noté mi hombro mojado la abracé lo más fuerte que me permitían mis costillas doloridas.

\- Eres una idiota - susurró entre lágrimas - pensé que te había perdido, yo...

\- Lo siento. - Me apresuré a decir. - Sombra me hackeó y...

\- ¿¡Qué?! ¿Hackeó tu acelerador clonar?¡Lena, podrías haber desaparecido! - Me agitó un poco, como para intentar que me diera cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

\- ¡No sabía que ella podía hacerlo, no era mi intención ser una molestia! - Noté como mis ojos ardían ya que las lágrimas amenazaban con caer.

\- Lena... - Angela me volvió a abrazar, esta vez con más delicadeza.

\- ¡Lena! - Hana y Lúcio dijeron a la vez mientras destrozaban a la pobre cortina cuando entraban cual animal salvaje.

Hana prácticamente saltó encima mía y Lúcio intentó meterse entre ella y la doctora. Era un dolor insoportable, pero un calor reconfortante.  
_

Me encontraba en la bahía médica, mirando al techo y perdida en mis pensamientos. Tras conseguir liberarme de las garras de Hana, todo el mundo se fue para que yo pudiera dormir tranquilamente.

El ligero ruido que hacían las cortinas al abrirse me sacó de mi trance.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - La angelical voz de Mercy llegó a mis oídos.

\- Sí doc, he recibido muy buenos cuidados - me incorporé como pude y le guiñé un ojo. Al instante se ruborizó.

\- Puedes hacerme la pelota todo lo que quieras, pero no te vas a librar de nuestra charla. - Se acercó a la camilla y se sentó lo más cerca que pudo, agarrándome una mano - Por favor, quiero ayudarte.

\- Angie, no me pasa nada. - Intenté desviar la mirada pero ella me agarró de la barbilla. No tenía escapatoria. - Es solo que... me molesta que estés tan cerca de ella.

\- ¿De ella? - Frunció el ceño por la confusión. Si no estuviera intentando confesarle mi amor ahora mismo, incluso me reiría. - ¿A quién te refieres?

\- ¿¡A quién va a ser?! - Pasé mi dedo alrededor de mi ojo, imitando el tatuaje de la egipcia.

\- ¿Phara? Ella y yo somos buenas amigas, no sé por qué te molesta.

\- Angela a veces eres muy densa - puso cara de desaprobación cuando dije eso - ¡No me mires así! Todo Overwatch se ha dado cuenta menos tú.

\- ¿Cuenta de qué Lena?

\- ¡De que te amo! - Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock y su boca se abrió ligéramente.

 _Muy bien Lena, lo has estropeado todo._

\- Angie yo...

\- Pff... ¡Hahaha! - La rubia empezó a reírse de una forma que nunca había visto. Hasta juraría que se le saltaron unas lágrimas. - L-lena mi vida, ¿de verdad piensas que no lo sabía? Mi trabajo consiste en analizar a las personas. Me di cuenta hace tiempo.

\- ¿¡Lo sabías?! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Es que no te gusto? - La última pregunta la susurré, pero estoy segura de que ella me escuchó, ya que puso su sonrisa de ángel y me agarró de la barbilla para que la mirara a la cara.

\- Lena, sé que a ti no te hace falta valor para declararte y sabía perfectamente que si no lo hacías, era porque no estabas preparada. Y no, no estoy con Phara si es lo que piensas, somos buenas amigas. ¿No tengo derecho a tener amigas si tú eres mi novia? - Se acercó más a mí, lo que me hizo ponerme roja como un tomate.

\- N-no es eso, yo solo... ¿N-novia? ¿Lo dices de verdad? Yo-

No pude terminar la frase ya que me hizo callar con un beso. Al principio fue suave, solo eran nuestros labios tocándose, como para saber que era real. Después el beso se fue calentando, ella puso sus manos en mi nuca y me atrajo más, arañando con delicadeza mi cuero cabelludo para un extra de estimulación. Era hora de tomar el control. La agarré de la cintura y la subí a mi regazo como pude. Solté un pequeño quejido por el esfuerzo y ella rompió el beso con un ceño fruncido en su cara.

\- Lena... - Tomó un poco de aire - sabes que no debes hacer fuerza, cumple las reglas por una vez - parecía que no tenía mucha ganas de echarme la bronca ya que volvió a besarme, esta vez con más intensidad.

\- ¿Besar a la doctora no está fuera de las reglas? - Está vez rompí yo el beso y sonreí triunfante.

\- Oh, cállate - nos juntamos nuevamente, pero yo no podía quitar mi sonrisa de la cara.  
_

\- Te he echado de menos - Angela dijo tras unas horas demostrando nuestro amor. Actualmente nos encontrábamos acostadas en la cama. Angela estaba preocupada así que decidió quedarse conmigo.

\- Lo siento, pero no podíamos hacer nada. - Le acaricié la espalda y ella se aferró más a mi pecho.

\- No me vuelvas a hacer esto - sentí mi camisa de hospital mojarse. Genial, ahora la había hecho llorar. - Promételo - levantó la cabeza para mirarme, sus ojos azules estaban turbios por las lágrimas. - Hazlo...

\- No te puedo mentir y lo sabes - volvió a bajar su cabeza y sus sollozos se hicieron más audibles.

\- Lo sé...

\- Bueno, mientras esté aquí tenemos tiempo juntas. Y si no, puedo volver atrás en el tiempo - le levanté la cabeza y moví mis cejas cómicamente. Logré mi objetivo y le saqué una sonrisa. Era pequeña, pero real.

\- Eres una idiota - me empujó un poco el hombro como si estuviera molesta.

\- Pero soy tu idiota - sonreí ampliamente y se volvió a acostar.

Los suaves ronquidos de Angela inundaron la habitación tras unos minutos. No había pegado ojo desde mi accidente y me hacía sentir culpable. No sé cuento tiempo viviré, después de todo soy un soldado, un agente de Overwatch y debo proteger a los demás. Lo único que sé y de lo que estoy segura, es que todo el tiempo y la fuerza que me quede, se lo dedicaré a mi Angel de la guarda.


End file.
